With the rapid adoption of computer technology worldwide, increasing numbers of computer users are confronted with the problems of learning how to navigate new operating systems, software, and web content. The user typically enters a query into a designated help query window, and is provided with several listings, only some of which may actually include a predefined fixed set of instructions, which may or may not address the problem for which the user's query was made.
The user must then perform the steps listed by the instructions on his/her computer. This typically involves alternatively performing actions and reading the instructions. Such a process may frustrate the user, as they fail to complete the instructions, resulting in abandonment of the task, or failure, as the user fails to correctly follow the instructions, or the instructions are inappropriate for the user's actual situation.